Extra Weapons/Equipment
Weapons: - Legion Grenade Launcher: As normal grenade launcher, but may fire Legion sized grenades. Weight 20kg. Availability: Very Rare - SAW Bolter: A machine gun style belt-fed bolter that sacrifices range, accuracy, and reliability for a punishing spray of bolts. When fired on full auto, it gains Inaccurate and Unreliable, and halves its effective range. Basic, 60m, S/3/5, 1d10+5X, Pen 4, Clip 100, Rld: 3 Full, Tearing, 12.5kg, Availability: Very Rare - Legion Stalker Bolter: A sniper bolter with an extended barrel and enhanced sights. Fire rate is sacrificed for accuracy and stability. Basic; 200m; S/-/-; 1d10+9X; Pen 4; Clip 24; Rld: Full; Accurate, Tearing; 12.5kg, Availability: Extremely Rare - Harbinger: A heavily modified sniper rifle used by assassins to take out heavy targets, even capable of taking out Chaos Space Marines. Basic; 250m; S/-/-; 1d10+3 I; Pen 5; Clip 4; Rld: 2 Full; Accurate, Felling (4), Tearing; 15kg; Availability: Extremely Rare - Impaler Assault Rifle: Basic; 110m; S/2/6; 1d10+5 I; Pen 3; Clip 60; Rld; Full; 8kg; Availitbility: Very Rare - Underslung grenade launcher: A normal bolter with an underslung grenade launcher, as above. Holds one shot. Reload Full Action. Weight 15kg. Availability: Rare - Boarding Shield: A marine sized shield. Thick, heavy, and durable. Melee; 1d10 I; Pen 0; Defensive; Weight 10kg; Availability: Rare. Grants +3 AP to Body and to the Arm that holds it. Cannot be used in Terminator Armour. Two-handed Power Weapons Made with the Weapon Rework in mind - Legion Power Greatsword: Melee; 2d10+6 E; Pen 6; Power Field; Weight: 10kg; Availability: Extremely Rare - Power Greatsword: Melee; 2d10+5 E; Pen 5; Power Field; Weight: 9kg; Availability: Extremely Rare - Legion Power Greataxe: Melee; 2d10+8 E; Pen 7; Power Field, Unwieldy; Weight; 15kg; Availability: Extremely Rare - Power Greataxe: Melee; 2d10+7 E; Pen 7; Power Field, Unwieldy; Weight: 11kg; Availability: Extremely Rare Two-handed weapon upgrades Suspensors: Same as the suspensors already in the book, but can be applied to weapons with considerable length and/or haft. They improve the balance of a two-handed weapon by one degree but cannot be upgraded to Balanced without the Leverage Talent. Weighted: The opposite of Suspensors, additional weight is added to increase the power of a swing. The weapon becomes unbalanced, or unwieldy if it was already unbalanced (By choice, any weapon can be given enough weight to be unwieldy.) It cannot be made better by talents or the Suspensor upgrade without negating this upgrade. The weapon gains Concussive (0). If the weapon is already Unwieldy, it gains Concussive (1). Equipment: Centurion Armour - AP: Body (18), Arms/Legs (18) - Availability; Conditional, Weight; 700 kg: A new heavily armoured suit used by the Space Marines to make them into front-line walking tanks. The only way to obtain one is by looting one off of a dead Centurion himself and by performing a -Hellish (-60) Tech-use test to repair and configure his own Power Armour to be compatible. Only a (Chaos) Space Marine can use Centurion Armour, as it is not designed for Human use. - Terminator armour has powerful micro-fibre bundles that grant +40 to the wearer’s Strength characteristic and add +20 to Toughness and Wounds. - The massive bulk of the armour increases the wearer’s size by two steps. The Black Carapace does not provide its standard bonus (Centurion armour is just too big!) so they count as Enormous. - Centurion armour possesses advanced Decimator Protocols, granting the Auto-Stabilized Trait and allowing Heavy Weapons to be fired one handed. In addition a Centurion may fire both it's arm mounted weapons and chest weapon as a Half Action on the lowest rate of fire available. - Centurion armour possesses superior auto-senses and an omniscope. So long as the armour has a functioning Auto-senses subsystem, the wearer also counts as being equipped with an auspex. In addition the wearer may fire all his weapons at separate targets with no penalties (shooting into melee penalty still applies) and instead has a +10 to hit with a Full Auto Action rather than the -10 penalty. - A character in Centurion armour cannot Run, suffers a –20 to Agility, and cannot Dodge (but may still Parry). - Centurion armour is designed to work with a limited set of weapons as listed below. A Centurion may wield any two-handed melee weapon in one hand, however one-handed weapons are far to small to be used (two-handed talents and bonuses still apply). To switch out a weapon option a Very Hard (-30) Tech-use test must be passed. - Centurion armour also requires a constant power supply, which must be carried by the wearer (usually as a backpack). A standard power supply lasts for 24 hours before it needs to be replaced or recharged. - Massive armoured gloves are not ideal for any fine manipulation. Delicate tasks automatically fail when wearing Centurion armour (Unless somehow said delicate task are delicate for a giant warsuit; refer to picture for glove shape). - To exit out of the Centurion armour, it requires 2 Full Actions. To don the armour it would take 3 Full Actions. - Centurion armour may not have Power Armour sub-systems, as it is just a suit for Power Armour. - The sheer mass of the Centurion Armour grants the character the Sturdy Trait and is generally immune to effects that would knock lighter characters off their feet (Turbulance on a ship, minor quakes, powerful winds, etc) and ignores effects that would slow the character (Examples being as difficult terrain, Snare, and certain Psychic Powers), unless it would completely immobilize the character (chest high mud). Centurion Assault Configurations Chest: Ironclad Assault Launchers* (Heavy; 40m; 2d10+4 X, Pen 4, -/-/4, Clip 12, Reload - ; Blast (4)) or a Hurricane Bolter (Heavy; 50m, –/6/12, 1d10+9 X, Pen 4, Clip 120, Reload -, Tearing, Twin-linked) *Ironclad Assault Launchers may be fired as part of a Charge action or an All-out Attack (The user may choose to fire before or after the melee attack). Arms: Two Siege Drills (Melee; 2d10+(Double Strength bonus) R; Pen 12; Razor Sharp, Tearing, Unwieldy), and either two flamers or two meltaguns. If the flamers are chosen the wielder may shoot them once into a vehicle or building as part as a melee attack, hitting all adjacent targets within. Centurion Devastator Configurations Chest: Hurricane Bolter (Heavy; 50m, –/6/12, 1d10+9 X, Pen 4, Clip 120, Reload -, Tearing, Twin-linked) or a Centurion Missile Launcher (Heavy; 300m, -/2/-, *, Pen *, Clip 12, Reload - ) *Centurion Missile Launcher may be loaded with either Krak or Frag missiles. Arms: Centurion Gauntlet (Melee; 2d10 I; Pen 4; Unwieldy) and either two Heavy Bolters, two Lascannons, or two Grav-Cannons (Heavy; 45m; S/-/-, Special, Pen Special, Clip 5, Reload -, Blast (5)) Grav-Cannons: Grav-Cannons crush the enemy under the weight of their own weight with incredibly dense energy waves. The grav-cannon may affect a target up to Enormous size and upon a successful attack the target must make an opposed Arduous (-40) Strength Test versus Strength 70 (Unnatural Strength 4) or be knocked down and pinned which deals 1d10 points of impact damage that ignores Toughness and Armour for a number of rounds equal to the difference of Degrees passed (or failed). The grav-cannon blast may also shatter fragile objects, collapse weak floors or structures, jam machinery, damage vehicles, rupture storage tanks, or cause any other sort of mayhem as the GM sees fit. _ Ord-6 Experimental Combat Suits - AP 14 (All) - Availability: Unique, Weight: 550 kg Created by the Arch-Heretek Ordikai Arnkaya, the Ord-6 Combat Suits are based off of Tau Battlesuit technology that the inventor had studied during his time amongst the Tau long ago. Regarding current human technology as inferior Ordikai seeked to create a new type of armour that was meant to surpass power armour in every way on the battlefield. However the project was hindered by both only a rudimentary understanding of Tau technology and the fact that obtaining the resources to manufacture such suits in the Screaming Vortex was perilous. As such only a few experimental designs have been made, although to the few warlords who have obtained them can attribute to their value on the battlefield. Base Stats - The operators of the Suits require specialized training. In order to use a suit one must have Operate (Aeronautica, Surface) and Tech-Use + 10. - As the Suits do not directly enhance the operators physical strength the user instead uses a different profile. A Combat Suit has a Strength and Toughness of 70 and an Agility of 40. A Combat Suit has Unnatural Strength (9), Unnatural Toughness (9) and has 90 Wounds. - Increase the wearer's Size to Enormous. - If the Suit hits 0 Wounds or less it detonates, and the operator is ejected 1d10+10 metres away. This explosive is the equivalent to 4d10+20 E; Pen 6; Blast (1d5+5). Onslaught Pattern: The basic design, it is tactically flexible and is suited for frontline combat. Armaments Right Arm: Energy Blade (Melee; 2d10+8 E; Pen 10; Balanced, Power Field, Felling 2) Left Arm: Beam Rifle (Heavy; 150m; S/3/-; 2d10+6 E; Pen 6; Clip 18; Reload 1 Full; Blast 2, Maximal) or Heavy Combat Shield (Melee; 1d10+1 I; Pen 0; Defensive, Provides +2 AP to Body, Left Leg, and Left Arm) Chassis: Shoulder Mounted Chaingun (Heavy; 150m; -/4/8; 1d10+5 I; Pen 5; Clip 80; Reload 2 Full; Devastating 3, Tearing) System Upgrades: Charging shot - An Onslaught pilot may fire his Beam Rifle as part of a Charge Attack. Deployable Cover - As a Standard Action the Onslaught suit can deploy cover 5 metres high and 5 metres wide that provides 6 cover bonus. Limited Flight - The Onslaught Suit may gain the benefit of a Jump Pack for 5 minutes, after that it must refuel. Ironarm Pattern: Based on the Broadside battlesuits, the Ironarm pattern specializes in overwhelming foes with blistering firepower. Armaments Both Arms: Buster Rifle (Heavy; 400m; S/-/-; 3d10+25; Pen 14; Clip 12; Reload 4 Full; Concussive 2, Maximal*, Twin-linked*) or 2x Decimator Chainguns (Heavy; 150m; -/5/10; 1d10+10 I; Pen 5; Clip 1000; Reload 6 Full; Devastating 4, Storm, Tearing) *When both traits are utilized the Buster Rifle also gains the Blast 4 and Overheats qualities and cannot move before shooting. Shoulders: 2x Havoc Missile Arrays (Heavy; 200m; -/-/4; 1d10+10 X; Pen 4; Clip 12; Reload 2 Full; Blast 2, Tracking*) *Attacks from a Hunter Missile Array home onto the enemy. Each successful missile that hits imposes a cumulative -10 to Dodge tests Chassis: 2x Chest-integrated Heavy Bolters (Heavy; 150m; -/-/6; 1d10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload 1 Full; Tearing) System Upgrades: Power Field (Personal). Mass Bombardment - When an Ironarm pilot chooses to stand still he may fire both his arm weapon(s) and Hunter Missile Arrays at the same target. Immovable - If the Ironarm suit did not move in it's previous turn it cannot be affected by any effects that would displace it, including prone effects. Extra Armour - The Ironarm suit benefits from an additional 2 AP (All), 10 additional wounds, but has it's agility reduced to 30 Skyline Pattern: The sleekest design of the three patterns, it's aesthetics are perfect for air dominance where Raptors can lord over their prey. Armaments Right Arm: Energy Blade (Melee; 2d10+8 E; Pen 10; Balanced, Power Field, Felling 2) Left Arm: ATA Hellhammer Lascannon - As Hellhammer Lascannon, except that can shoot targets in low-atmosphere and high-atmosphere. Chassis: Haywire Emitter (Basic; 30m; S/3/- 1d10 E; Pen 0; Clip 3; Reload 1 Full; Haywire 1) Legs: Talon Attack (Melee; 1d10+2; Pen 4) - Can only be used during a Charge Action alongside the Energy Blade. System Upgrades: Jump Pack. Aerial Assault - A Skyline pilot may use a Swift or Lightning Attack on a Charge move. Dirge Casters - When charging, enemies are bombarded by demoralizing demonic litanies and sonic chaos. Enemies charged by an Onslaught suit must pass a Fear (2) test, upon failing instead of rolling on the Shock Table they lose the ability to use Reactions. = Vehicles = Arcem Desolator Battle Tank: Commissioned by Zharak as the main battle tank for the Obsidian Lords, the Desolator tank excels as both a siege unit and a front-line battle tank with it's unique dual-mode concept. Combining both the defensive capabilities similar to the Astra Militarum Basilisk and the versatility of the Astartes Predator, the Desolator tank can transform it's Shatter Cannon to either provide a long and powerful siege weapon or the familiar armoured support role. However in order to utilize it's Shatter Cannon's full power it must pin itself in place via pneumatic clamps to the ground. Siegemaster Mundus makes great use of this battle tank alongside the Dark Vanguard to supplement their Legionnaires and Unholy Pact warband brethren. Curiously enough Desolator tanks can support surround sound systems for the lucky few that may be piloting such an advanced tank. However on occasion this has caused the untimely death of the pilot, as reported during the Battle of Butcher's Peak when Noise Marine Idenam could not hear the order to fall back, and was subsequently surrounded and torn apart by the Tyranid Swarm. Type: Ground Vehicle Tactical Speed: 15m Cruising Speed: 70kph Maneuverability: +0 Structural Integrity: 38 Size: Enormous Armour: Front 40, Side 35, Rear 24 Crew: Driver, Gunner Carrying Capacity: None Availability: Near Unique Weapons Shatter Cannon - Desolator Mode: Heavy; 150m; S/-/-; 4d10+15 X; Pen 10; Clip 4; Reload 2 Full, Blast (10+1d5), Concussive (3), Indirect (2) - Roving Mode: Heavy; 300m; S/2/4; 3d10+11 X; Pen 7; Clip 200 Two Heavy Bolter Sponsons: Heavy; 150m; -/-/6; 1d10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload 1 Full; Tearing Special Rules Dual Mode: Transforming between Desolator mode and Roving mode takes a total of two Full Actions. While in Desolator mode the vehicle has no Tactical or Cruising speed and cannot Dodge. = Legionnaire Reliquarium = All items are classed as Legion weapons, and are all Unique in availability and are Best Craftsmanship. Black Legion: Cataphractii Primus - AP: All (15). An ancient suit of Cataphractii Terminator Armour, the Primus were highly advanced warplates worn by the Captains of the Sons of Horus capable of withstanding extraordinary amounts of damage. While wearing the Primus the wearer gains the Unnatural Toughness (+2) Trait and in addition when the wearer is wounded, all damage beyond 10 wounds is halved rounding down (If the wearer were to suffer 14 wounds, they instead only take 12). Iron Warriors: Blind Helm of the Black Judges - Night Lords: Nostraman Chainglaive - Night Lord Commanders of old used horrendously effective Chainglaives that were capable of shearing straight through Power Armour, displaying the grizzly remains of their prey gutted for all to see. When slaying an Elite or Master level enemy the wielder can spend a Half Action to traumatize his foes, they must pass a Fear (4) Willpower test. The victim cannot ignore this Fear test via Fearless or Infernal Will (however From Beyond ignores this), but his own Fear rating still lowers the threshold. Melee; 1d10+8 R; Pen 8; Razor Sharp, Tearing, Unbalanced, Two-handed Words Bearers: Coversion Dissonator - Alpha Legion: Effrit Slayer Shell - The Alpha Legion often employed Seeker Squads to assassinate the enemy HQ calmly in the middle of a raging battle, the Slayer Shell being compared to modern day Exitus ammunition. The Slayer Shell is a single bolt round that fits in any Bolter or Bolt Pistol. The shell gives the single shot the Accurate and Proven (5) Quality, increases the Pen by 4, and the target suffers as -30 penalty to dodge the shot. World Eaters: Earth Breaker Trident - Death Guard: Barbaran Thurible - Thousand Sons: Sekhmet Staff - A staff used by the Scarab Occult elite of the Thousand Sons, the staff manipulates Warp energies to focus the psyker's mental energies to blast his opponents into oblivion. When using a psychic power that shoots out any kind of damaging projectile, the psyker may immediately pass a Hard (-20) Willpower test to duplicate the effect and use the psychic power again in rapid succession. Otherwise counts as a Force Staff. Emperor's Children: Charnarbal Sabre - Inspired by the old dueling swords that the nobles on Terra used, Charnarbal Sabres were crafted to be superb dueling weapons for the elite of the Emperor's Children. Melee; 1d10+5 R; Pen 4; Balanced, Crippling (1), Elegance, Razor Sharp Elegance: For every Degree of Success the wielder succeeds on a Parry test, his next attack action benefits from Unnatural Weapon Skill (X), X being the number of Degrees of Success. This effect cannot stack with other sources of Unnatural Weapon Skill. Category:Weapon Category:Rules Category:40K